


Even the Weariest River (Winds Somewhere Safe to Sea)

by insatiablycurious



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insatiablycurious/pseuds/insatiablycurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like she’s loved her for thousands of years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Weariest River (Winds Somewhere Safe to Sea)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Tedra said she felt that no matter what, Bo and Lauren would always find each other. I ran with it.

I.

The knight sits quietly astride her horse. Her eyes are closed and her back is ramrod straight. One hand tightly grips her shield, while the fingers of her other grip her lance. As she waits patiently for the joust to begin, she thinks back to what led to it all.

_The lord’s loud raucous laughter could probably be heard the next town over._

_“You want to joust my best knight for the maiden?” He wheezed, gripping the arms of his ornate chair._

_“Yes. If I win, she gets her freedom. If I lose, you get mine.” The woman replied, her voice strong and unwavering._

_“My dear girl, if you lose I won’t need your freedom. You’ll be dead. My knight, he doesn’t know the meaning of mercy.” The lord retorted, his eyes narrowing to appraise the woman standing before him. She was strong, he would give her that much, but her temper would get her into trouble. She would strike too soon and lose, it was a sure thing._

_“Then what are you worried about?” The woman asked, narrowing her own gaze in challenge._

_“Very well. Tomorrow at noon.”_

At the sound of the bugle, the knight’s eyes snapped open. As she reached up to close her visor, she caught a glimpse of blonde hair among the crowd. She felt a sharp pang inside of her chest. She had to win. She had to. There was no other option.

She locked her eyes onto the knight at the end of the pitch. His black armor glinted in the afternoon sun as he sat astride his hellhound of a steed. She could do this. He was just a man, after all.

She started off at a trot, making sure to keep her body centered as her horse picked up speed. As soon as he reached a gallop, she lowered her lance, never once taking her eyes off her opponent.

_Fifty yards, forty yards, thirty yards, not yet, not yet,_ she thinks. _Twenty yards, almost. Ten yards, steady. Now._

Her entire body tensed up at once. There was an earsplitting crack followed by what seemed like an eternity of silence and then, and then…

The roar of the crowd was deafening. She was vaguely aware of the announcer declaring her the victor and of her squire congratulating her.

She took a breath. Then another.

She was off her horse in seconds, yanking her helmet off and dropping her gloves onto the dirt. Her eyes scanned the shouting crowd for that golden color she knew by heart. She saw it.

_Be calm. Be calm._

“I believe I have bested your knight, sir.” She spoke, her voice rough and scratchy as she approached the lord.

“Indeed you have. Very well. The maiden’s freedom is yours.” He replied as he glanced to his right at the woman. The very woman the knight hadn’t been able to keep her eyes off of since she spotted her.

“No,” the knight replied, softly, “her freedom is her own.”

“Oh, whatever.” The lord replied, shaking his head and walking away to join the feast.

_Stay calm. Keep breathing. Not here. Not in public._

The maiden started to speak but the knight quickly shook her head.

“Follow me.” She said, gesturing to the tent she had used to dress earlier. The maiden nodded and silently followed the knight inside.

The knight kept her back to the maiden, even after the flaps were closed. She yanked off her armor in sharp, jerky motions. When she was down to her undergarments, she stood still, taking shaky breath after shaky breath until-

“Bo.”

She spun around and gathered the maiden into her arms as tightly as she could. But it wasn’t enough. It was never enough. She always wanted her closer.

“Lauren.” She breathed out against golden hair.

“I was so scared,” Lauren whispered as she tightened her grip on Bo’s back, “I thought I was going to lose you.”

“I know,” Bo whispered back, “but it’s all okay now. You’re free.”

“I am always free when I am with you.” Lauren murmured, pulling back to grasp at Bo’s face.

“And I am with you. Always.” Bo replied.

 

II.

She watched as Lauren gingerly climbed up to sit on the stack of nearby hay bales, drawing her skirt up around her knees.

“Don’t you have work to do?” The girl with the golden hair scolds in a playful tone when she catches Bo staring at her.

“Forgive me, my lady, I seem to have forgotten myself.” She replied, dipping her body forward into a bow. She hears Lauren make a short, brash noise of disgust.

“Please don’t do that,” she whined, “you sound just like those stupid boys in town. Always bowing at me and trying to convince me to let them court me.” Bo snorted loudly as she picked up the brush and approached the horse standing in the stall closest to her.

“I take it none of them tickle your fancy, then?” Bo joked, bringing the brush up to the horse’s mane. Lauren rolled her eyes and let out a loud breath.

“No. Not even remotely.” Lauren replied, leaning her head back against the barn wall behind her. “They all think that because I’m a girl I’m poor and defenseless and I need some big strong man to come and court me and marry me and then take care of me like I’m some pathetic doll for the rest of my life.”

Bo paused in brushing the horse, looking up at Lauren with soft eyes.

“That’s not you. You’re too smart for that.”

Lauren laughed quietly, meeting Bo’s gaze with her eyes shining.

“It’s what they expect.” She retorts, her voice quiet and shaky. Bo tossed the brush aside and walked over to where Lauren was perched. She placed her hands on either side of Lauren’s thighs before leaning in to press her lips against her ear. She felt more than heard Lauren’s sharp intake of breath.

“Nobody,” Bo whispered gently, yet forcefully, “nobody can control you. You are intelligent and magnificent and free. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise. Not even your father.”

Lauren turned her head to press the skin of her cheek against Bo’s. She drew a shaky breath and fought to keep her tears at bay.

“My father is the governor, Bo. I have to do what is expected of me. Do you know what he would do if he found out we-” She stops, squeezing her eyes shut tight.

“I know. I’m a lowly stable hand and you’re the governor’s daughter and we’re both girls, I know. Lauren, I don’t care. I just want you to be happy. I want you to be free. To grow up and be a scientist like that Newton fellow and discover all kinds of new things about how the world works. I want to see your name in the history books. Not for being some politician’s wife but for something you’ve done yourself.” Bo moved back to look at Lauren’s face and retracted her hands from where they rested beside Lauren’s thighs and placed them gently on Lauren’s cheeks.

Lauren was quiet for a long moment. Bo watched as hundreds of emotions flooded the other girl’s face one after the other after the other. Before she knew what was happening, Lauren’s lips were on hers. Her hands tangled themselves in Bo’s hair, pulling her as close as she could.

Before Bo had a chance to properly return the kiss, it was over. Lauren pulled back and surveyed Bo’s face with wild eyes. Bo leaned back and stood up straight, removing her hands from Lauren’s face. She slowly crossed back over to the horse and resumed her brushing.

A few silent moments passed before Lauren spoke.

“Thank you.”

“Always.” Bo replied.

 

III.

She honestly has no idea how she gets herself into these types of situations.

Well, part of it is Mackenzi’s fault but the rest of it? Sheer dumb luck.

It was supposed to be simple. Follow the caravan through Hangman’s Pass and when they came up on the ridge, cut the line to the wagon carrying Blackhand’s supply of gunpowder so it would roll off into the canyon where she and Mackenzi could retrieve it later. It was a genius plan, really.

Until she got tangled up in a law patrol and found herself in the middle of a gunfight between the head marshal and Blackhand himself at the deserted village before they even got to the ridge. And got herself shot. Knocking the marshal out of the way of a bullet. And now she, a wanted criminal, was holed up in a rundown shack bleeding out of her side with a U.S Marshal.

In Bo’s defense, that U.S. Marshal was really, _really_ pretty.

“You have really nice hair; it’s like the color of the sun.” She slurred as the marshal swabbed her side with something that smelled suspiciously like moonshine. The marshal paused, briefly meeting her eyes with a curiously amused glance.

“You’re drunk.” She stated flatly. Bo snickered.

“Your fault pretty lady, you gave me a lot of whiskey.”

“It was to dull the pain! Alcohol is a natural sedative. It’s why when stupid people get drunk off it they can shoot themselves in the foot and not notice it until the morning.” The marshal rambled, pressing a cloth to Bo’s side. Bo winced as a stinging sensation rippled up her side.

“Well you didn’t give me enough ‘cause this hurts like a son of a bitch!” Bo cursed, trying to focus on the marshal’s gorgeous face.

“You know, I never understood that expression,” the marshal murmured, “I mean, how can a son of a bitch hurt you? I mean, I guess if he punched you in the face or shot you in the leg but- what? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You have tiny sparkles in your eyes that look kind of like stars.” Bo blurted, immediately attempting to clamp her hand over her mouth but missing and smacking herself in the nose. The marshal laughed softly.

“You are something else, Ms. Dennis.”

“Hey! You know my name!” She exclaimed before realizing why the marshal probably knew her name. “Oh. You know my name.”

“I do.” The marshal replied, turning to light a nearby candle.

“Does that mean you’re going to arrest me? Whoa. Whoa, partner. What are you going to do with that?” Bo exclaimed, panic causing her voice to raise a few octaves as she watched the marshal pass a needle through the flame of the candle.

“Honey, you have a cut as deep as the fingernail on my little finger on your side. I have to stitch it up.” The marshal replied. Bo tried to scramble to sit up but the marshal planted a cool hand against her chest and she fell flat backwards again.

“You’re going to poke me and I don’t even know your name, marshal.” Bo whined. The marshal smiled and Bo swore she saw heaven.

“It’s Lauren. Lauren Lewis. Now hold still.”

“Wait! Wait wait wait wait, just wait a minute.” Bo protested, holding up a clumsy hand and almost slapping Lauren on the chin. “Can’t you knock me out for this? Hit me with the butt of your rifle or something?” Lauren laughed.

“No because that would give you a concussion and make everything worse. Look, I need both my hands to patch you up but here,” Lauren shifted so she was straddling Bo’s legs, “hold on to my belt, okay?” Bo nodded and slowly reached out with both hands to grip Lauren’s belt, one hand against each hip. She drew in a harsh breath and the corners of her vision started to darken.

“Hey! Hey, darlin’ look at me okay?” Lauren said, reaching out a hand to tilt Bo’s chin up. “Don’t look at my hands, look at my face. It’ll be over before you know it.”

“Okay.” Bo whispered. Lauren held her eyes for a moment longer before she gently began preparing.

Bo watched as little creases appeared in Lauren’s forehead as she concentrated on her work. Lauren’s jaw tensed slightly as she did something that Bo was too scared to see. A small pink tongue darted out to wet pale lips and Bo found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips. Would they be soft like the girls that worked at the saloon? Or would they be rough like the drunken men she played poker with at night?

Suddenly a sharp and terrible pain ripped through Bo’s side. She cried out and her hips bucked, almost tossing Lauren off from on top of her. She gripped Lauren’s belt as tightly as she could and tried to stay still as another sharp pain hit her.

“I can’t,” she panted, as Lauren’s warm hands pressed into her screaming side, “I can’t do it. Lauren. I can’t. I can’t-”

She was cut off abruptly by Lauren’s lips pressing into hers forcefully. She felt her entire body give a great shudder and then relax. The pain seemed to melt away as she gathered her senses enough to kiss the other woman back. Lauren’s mouth was warm and her lips were softer than any she’d felt before.

After what seemed like hours of bliss, Lauren pulled back slowly. Her eyes were unfocused and glassy.

“Sorry,” she whispered her voice scratchy and rough, “I didn’t know what else to do.”

“No it’s,” Bo began, stopping to clear her throat, “it’s fine. I was actually, um, thinking about what it would be like to kiss you.”

Lauren smiled a radiant smile. Bo felt the other woman’s thumb brush against her rib as she leaned down and placed another soft kiss on Bo’s lips.

“Me too.” Lauren admitted, her eyes travelling every inch of Bo’s face.

“When this is all over,” Bo whispered, “do you think we could…”

“Yes.” Lauren interrupted, nodding her head so fast it made Bo a little dizzy.

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask, marshal.” Lauren laughed.

“Well, the answer is yes. Now, let’s get you patched up and then we’ll make dinner plans.”

Bo beamed, sliding her hands from Lauren’s belt up to her waist.

“Thank you.” She whispered. Lauren paused, looking back up to meet Bo’s gaze.

“For what?”

“Saving me.” Bo replied simply.

“Technically, you saved me first,” Lauren pointed out with a smile, “so thank you.”

“Always.” Bo answered. And she meant it.

 

IV.

A scuffling sound and then a loud thud followed by a muffled curse broke the silent and still night.

“Kenzi! Hush! You will wake my parents and then this plan of mine will fall apart quicker than a foe in the face of Holmes’s logic!” Bo whispered, harshly, as she threw a corset into her carpet bag. The younger girl rounded on the spot.

“Ysabeau, honestly, this luggage is too heavy! How do you expect Ms. Lewis to carry it all the way to this carriage you two have hidden?” Kenzi replied, gesturing towards the suitcase she had been attempting to drag near the door.

“Do not call me Ysabeau.” Bo snapped, as she let out a huff of breath and placed her hands on her waist. “Lauren is perfectly capable of carrying a suitcase, I can assure you. If she can lift me up on to the counter in the kitchens she- ”

“No, no! Do not tell me anymore!” Kenzi interrupted, holding her hand out towards Bo’s face. “I believe you just, hurry it along. She’ll be here any minute!”

Bo returned to packing the last of her things into her carpet bag, unable to keep the giddy smile off of her face as she did so. She moved the bag over to the suitcase and the other bag by the door.

“Can you believe it, Kenzi? We are actually going to run away and be together!” Bo exclaimed, bouncing slightly up and down. Kenzi let out a soft laugh and rested her hands on Bo’s shoulders.

“Just promise me you two will be careful.” Kenzi whispered.

“You worry about me too much, my dear friend.” Bo replied.

“Why that is not it at all, you codpiece. It’s just I have grown rather attached to Ms. Lewis and I would hate for anything horrible to happen to her.” Kenzi replied, keeping her face serious even as Bo swatted at her arm. “In all honesty, Bo, are you sure this is what you want? You know as soon as they discover you missing your father will have every hound in the county out searching for you.”

“Yes, Kenzi. Yes. I cannot stand it any longer. I will not be forced to marry some man of noble birth just because my father sits in Her Majesty Victoria’s house when my heart lies with Lauren.” Bo replied, taking one of Kenzi’s hands in both of hers.

“I cannot wait to see your father’s face when he finds out you have run off with a common girl, I really cannot. He’s going to turn crimson with rage!” Kenzi whispered, laughing quietly. Bo tried to stifle the giggles that were threatening to erupt from her throat.

Suddenly, there was a sharp tapping sound from the window by Bo’s writing desk. She exchanged a quick giddy glance with Kenzi before both girls hurried over to the window. Bo quickly drew the curtains back and raised the window, peering down below into the night. There, standing in the middle of her mother’s garden, was Lauren Lewis.

Bo couldn’t stop the smile that split her face in two even if she had wanted to. She watched as Lauren gave a small wave and gestured towards the garden gate. Bo waved back and held up one finger as Kenzi jostled her sideways. The younger girl stuck half of her body out the window, grinning like a maniac, and began gesturing wildly. She waved frantically and blew several kisses in a laughing Lauren’s direction.

Bo grabbed Kenzi by the back of her gown and yanked her out of the way. She drew her hand across her throat, mimicking a beheading, and then pointed towards the luggage by the door. Kenzi rolled her eyes and gathered up both of Bo’s carpet bags.

Bo leaned back out the window and waved at Lauren again, who winked back, before closing the window and gathering her suitcase.

“Get the door, Ysabeau!” Kenzi hissed, gesturing with her head in the direction of the door. Bo grabbed it and opened it quietly, but not before aiming a swift kick at Kenzi’s rear for, once again, calling her Ysabeau. The two girls snuck out of the bedroom and tiptoed down the hallway to the stairs.

“Head towards the kitchen,” Bo whispered as quietly as she could, “we can use the cook’s door to get out to the garden.”

Kenzi nodded and the two crept along swiftly and silently to the kitchen. She gently shouldered the door to the kitchen open as she and Bo tiptoed through the kitchen and to the outside door. Bo quickly unlatched it and the two girls rushed outside.

Bo felt her heartbeat increase faster than the best horse’s gallop when she caught sight of Lauren leaned against the garden gate waiting for her. She watched as Lauren pushed herself off the gate and rushed over to take both bags from Kenzi.

Kenzi quickly, and uncharacteristically, flung her arms around Lauren’s neck. She mumbled something Bo couldn’t hear against the side of Lauren’s jaw, at which Lauren let out a breathy laugh before pecking the younger girl on the top of the head.

Bo set her suitcase down on the dew covered ground and gathered Kenzi into a tight embrace.

“Please try to be careful, my friend.” Kenzi whispered against Bo’s ear. Bo nodded and clung tighter to her oldest and dearest friend.

“I will. And you, you loggerhead, do try to stay out of trouble, hmm?” Bo replied. Kenzi pulled out of the embrace and smirked rather devilishly.

“I can’t promise you that, love.” Kenzi answered. Bo shook her head and laughed as Kenzi backed away slowly. She turned towards Lauren, who was watching her with soft brown eyes that glinted in the moonlight.

“Are you ready to go, my love? Mr. Dyson has hidden us a ready carriage on the path by the stream.” Lauren asked gently, setting one of the bags down so she could press her hand against Bo’s cheek. Bo leaned up and pressed a warm wet kiss to Lauren’s neck.

“I have been ready. Are you ready?” Bo asked, keeping her lips pressed against Lauren’s neck.

“Darling, I was ready the moment I laid eyes upon you.” Lauren replied.

“Ever the romantic.” Bo giggled as she picked up her suitcase and Lauren picked up her other bag. Lauren flashed a gorgeous smile.

“Always.”

 

V.

Bo tried to contain the smirk that was threatening to break out across her face as she felt the woman beneath her shudder. She felt blunt nails scratch down her back as the other woman’s release rippled through her.

_If only they could see the Dread Pirate Lewis now_ , Bo thought to herself as she pressed her lips to Lauren’s sweat soaked forehead. She felt Lauren’s hot breath against her neck as the hands clawing at her lower back smoothed their way back up to her shoulders.

“Steady.” Bo breathed gently. She pressed another kiss to Lauren’s brow as she withdrew her fingers from Lauren’s warmth. She felt Lauren shudder and the hands on her shoulders instantly latched on to her biceps. Lauren tugged on Bo’s arms until she was lying down on top of her. She pressed her ear against Lauren’s chest so she could hear her heartbeat.

“Are you okay, love?” Bo asked when Lauren remained quiet for a few moments. She felt Lauren’s fingers tangle in her hair.

“Yes. I was just thinking.” Lauren whispered back, scratching at Bo’s scalp.

“What are you thinking about?”

“The past. I wish things were different.” Lauren replied, her voice soft. Bo smoothed her hand over Lauren’s ribs.

“You never told me,” Bo began, lightly scraping her nails along the other woman’s side, “why you became a pirate.”

“I used to be a legitimate trader, you know.” Lauren said, smiling. “I had my own route and everything. But then, this girl I knew fell ill.”

“You loved her, didn’t you?” Bo whispered, tilting her head back to catch Lauren’s eye. Lauren smiled tightly.

“I did. I sold my route and everything I owned to pay for her care, but nothing worked. Then this wealthy benefactor approached me and said he could loan me the money to pay for the most effective medicine, but I had to pay him back double.”

“Double? That’s madness.” Bo whispered. Lauren shook her head, stroking her free hand across Bo’s brow.

“I was blinded by love. I agreed. And he came through, but she was too far gone. The medicine did not even break her fever. She died a few days later.” Lauren said, shaking her head. Bo pushed off of Lauren’s chest and sat up, turning to face the other woman.

“But that isn’t fair!” Bo protested. “The medicine didn’t even work!” Lauren laughed and shook her head.

“My dear Bo, the man came through on his end of the deal. It is not his fault the medicine did not work. And believe me; I made sure I was given the real deal.” She added, seeing the words of protest forming on Bo’s lips. Bo reached out her hand and gently ran her fingertips along Lauren’s jaw.

“So you turned to piracy to procure the funds you needed?” Bo asked softly. Lauren nodded.

“I had sold my route, everything I owned, I had to steal a boat and that’s kind of how the whole thing got started. You see, it was Santiago’s boat I stole…I just wasn’t aware he was still on it when I did.”

Bo let out a loud bark of laughter and dropped her head down to Lauren’s breast.

“You stole Hale’s boat? That’s how he became your first mate? You stole his boat?”

“Oh yes. He was so astounded that I had stolen it right out from under his nose that he gave it to me on the spot. He wasn’t even mad, just amused. He even offered to teach me the best way to intercept trade ships.” Lauren replied, dragging her hands up Bo’s bare sides.

“You know, I do own a tavern. I could give you some of the money I’ve been saving, that way…” Bo trailed off as Lauren shook her head violently.

“No. That money is for you to buy a house with. While I do enjoy making love to you in the attic of your tavern,” Lauren gestured to Bo’s makeshift bedroom, “it would be nice to be able to actually come home to you.”

Bo’s head snapped up and she stared at Lauren.

“Did the Dread Pirate Lewis just say she wanted to come home to me?” Bo asked. Lauren laughed and pulled Bo down for a kiss.

“She did. Is the Gorgeous Bar Maid Dennis alright with that?” Lauren questioned, running her fingertip along the shell of Bo’s ear.

“Aye. She is.” Bo replied, leaning in to kiss Lauren softly.

The soft kiss turned into a harder one as hands began to wander. Suddenly, Bo found herself flipped onto her back. Lauren hovered over her, her golden hair falling around them both like a curtain.

“Do you love me?” Lauren whispered.

“Always.” Bo replied before reaching up to grip the back of Lauren’s neck and pulling her down.

 

VI.

E.V. Morrigan’s Travelling Circus was the best there was. It had acrobats, clowns, gypsies, fire dancers, gleaming white ponies and great big elephants. And much, much more. Lauren Lewis had been travelling with the circus as the lion tamer for six years now, and she loved every minute of it. She got to travel the world and meet all kinds of people. And she got to work with animals that she loved.

She reached through the bars of the youngest cub’s cage to gently scratch him on the neck. He was barely a year old and already responding to advanced commands. She knew he would be a showstopper once he was old enough.

“Isn’t that kind of dangerous?”

Lauren smiled at the sound of the knife thrower’s voice.

“No. Kendrick is harmless. He’s been trained well.” Lauren replied, keeping her focus on the young cub, who had perked his ears and was watching Bo approach them both warily.

“Well, he’s had a good trainer.” Bo quipped as Lauren looked over at her and smiled.

“Would you like to pet him, Bo?” Lauren asked, withdrawing her hand from the cage. Kendrick let out a playful growl.

“Did he just growl?” Bo asked, her eyes widening. Lauren laughed.

“No, he’s just grumpy because I stopped touching him. Go ahead. He won’t hurt you.”

Bo slowly approached the cage and eased her hand inside. The young cub immediately bucked his head against her hand and let out a loud noise that Bo guessed was a lion version of a purr.

“Oh wow. He’s really soft.” She whispered, looking up to find Lauren staring at her with twinkling eyes. She gently pulled her hand away and turned to completely face Lauren.

“I told you. He’s harmless.” Lauren replied. Bo laughed quietly.

“You have a lot of trust in them.” Bo jerked her head in the direction of the other cages. Lauren smiled.

“I do. Most people think they’re just beasts but, I know better.” Lauren replied solemnly. Suddenly Bo felt as if they weren’t talking about the lions anymore.

“Sometimes I feel like a beast.” Bo admitted softly, averting her eyes back to Kendrick, who had stretched out lazily in his cage. She felt Lauren’s fingers on her chin, tugging her face back up to meet the other woman’s.

“What happened back then was not your fault.” Lauren said, gentle and stern at the same time.

“I killed a boy. You should see the way some of the people around here look at me. They think I shouldn’t even be a part of the act!” Bo protested. Lauren reached out her hand again and placed it over Bo’s heart.

“Most people think these lions are beasts because they can kill a man. But just because they can doesn’t make them bad. They have the claws and the teeth but they don’t use them. You didn’t hurt that boy on purpose. It was a freak accident. You didn’t know he was going to walk in the door you were practicing on. Just because what you do is dangerous doesn’t make you dangerous. You have a gift. The crowd loves you, Bo.” Lauren took a shaky breath. “I…I trust you. I would stand in front of your target any day of the week and twice on Sunday.”

Bo’s hand came up to cover Lauren’s wrist. She gently stroked her thumb against Lauren’s pulse point.

“You trust me?” Bo whispered as Lauren nodded her head.

“Absolutely.” She replied.

Kendrick let out a loud yawn, causing both women to start. They let go of each other and Bo ran a hand through her hair.

“I should probably get back to my camp. It’s getting dark. How about you?” Bo said. Lauren smiled.

“Yeah, I’m going to cover these guys up and hit the hay myself.” She answered. Bo nodded her head and started to walk away. She paused at the edge of the tent.

“Lauren?”

“Yes, Bo?” Lauren turned to face the other woman.

“Thank you. For helping me.” Bo said.

“Always.” Lauren replied, smiling as Bo grinned and exited the tent.

 

VII.

Lauren’s hands are desperate. Her breath is hot and panting against Bo’s ear as she whimpers almost as if she’s in pain.

_She must be_ , Bo thinks as she grips the back of Lauren’s head tighter, _I know I am_.

“Please.” She hears Lauren gasp into her ear. “Please make me yours.”

Something deep inside Bo snaps. She clutches Lauren closer and leans back until Lauren is on top of her. She lets her free hand travel down to Lauren’s bare chest, where she presses gently against her heart.

Lauren lets out a loud cry and suddenly she’s collapsing her whole body down on top of Bo’s as her release rockets through her system. Bo holds her as tightly as she can until Lauren comes down from her high. She slowly withdraws her hand and then presses it against Lauren’s back.

“It’s okay.” Bo whispers against the top of Lauren’s head. “I’m here. It’s all okay now.”

She feels Lauren’s fingers digging into the back of her neck. Lauren’s face is pressed against her shoulder and she can feel the hot, wet tears falling against her skin. She makes several more attempts to soothe her, but Lauren’s face remains hidden.

“Darling.” Bo whispers gently, lightly trailing her blunt nails down Lauren’s bare back. Finally, Lauren lifts her head up to look Bo in the eye. Bo’s hand comes up to gently graze the angry bruise forming on the side of Lauren’s jaw. “I’ll kill him with my bare hands.” She growls.

Lauren reaches up and presses her hand to Bo’s cheek. She shakes her head softly, smoothing her thumb across the bridge of the other woman’s nose.

“You cannot. It has to be this way, Bo. You know that. We’re lucky that my mother and my sister are on our side or things could be much worse than they are now.” Lauren replied.

“Where does he think you are this time?” Bo asked gently, keeping her hand pressed to Lauren’s bruise, as if she could somehow heal it by touch.

“With my sister in the south. Piper is covering for me, she sends her love.” Lauren replied. Bo nodded solemnly.

“I don’t understand why you will not let me take care of him.” Bo whispers, her eyes tracing Lauren’s face. Lauren lets out a bitter laugh.

“Because, my dear Bo, it is an arranged marriage. My father is the king and my _husband_ ,” she spits the word out as if it was a nasty bug that had crawled into her mouth, “is the prince of a hostile country. My marriage is the only thing keeping us out of war. And as long as we are out of war you are home safe, my soldier.”

Bo shakes her head vehemently. She strokes her hand up Lauren’s back to tangle loosely in Lauren’s hair. 

“I can handle myself. I would rather be at war with that brute’s home country than sit back and watch you get mistreated time and time again.” Bo said, locking her jaw.

“You would rather a war break out and for bloodshed take place all over the country? All over my well-being? I am one person, this country has thousands.” Lauren countered.

“Darling, for you I would risk every single soul in this country and our allies.” Bo argued, pulling Lauren’s face down for a kiss.

“Why on earth would you do that?” Lauren asked, quietly. Bo smiled.

“I love you. More than anything on this earth.” She replied. Lauren pressed her forehead to Bo’s.

“I am yours.” Lauren whispered.

“No, Lauren. _I_ am _yours_.” Bo countered. She heard Lauren take a shaky breath.

“I cannot do this without you.” Lauren breathed against Bo’s lips.

“You will never be without me.” She replied, gripping the sides of Lauren’s face and pulling her back so she could lock eyes with her.

“You will stay with me? Through all of this, you will stay with me?” Lauren asked. Bo nodded.

“I will stay with you always.”

 

VIII.

Bo Dennis was enthralled. Completely and utterly entranced.

When their contact, Vex, had told them to meet him at this Jazz club on the outskirts of town, she was entirely skeptical at first. She was used to the rougher pubs that she and her associate frequented. Not some swanky Jazz club. She almost turned him down and forced him to meet at one of her places.

Boy was she glad she didn’t back out of this one.

The deal went down smoothly. Vex had given her valuable information on three of Dyson’s made men in exchange for his protection until Dyson was either dead or in the pin. He had long since left but she was still seated in the same corner booth, her eyes fixed on the glorious blonde singing with the band.

Her voice was like smooth velvet and her figure was out of this world.

Lauren Lewis was her name. She was new in town, according to the barkeep, and she had been maintaining eye contact with Bo her entire set.

As soon as the last song ended, she thanked the crowd and disappeared out the side door. But not before throwing Bo a very tempting look over her shoulder. Bo was out of her seat and Kenzi’s protests fell on deaf ears.

She followed the blonde bombshell out the service door that led to the backstage area.

“Hello there.” Lauren whispered, turning to face Bo. Bo leaned against a stack of crates and flashed the most charming smile in her arsenal.

“Hey gorgeous. I haven’t seen you around town before, are you new?” She asked. Lauren nodded.

“I just moved here last week. This place pays way better than my last gig.” Lauren replied, moving so she was leaned against the same stack of crates as Bo.

“I see. Well, has anyone shown you the sights yet?” Bo asked, leaning forward slightly. The other woman smirked as she reached out to run her finger along the sleeve of Bo’s jacket.

“No, I’m afraid they haven’t. Do you know anyone that might be willing?” Lauren asked, tilting her head to the side innocently. Bo’s answering smirk was devilish.

“I think I have someone in mind.” She replied.

Lauren leaned up on her toes, pressing her hand against the side of Bo’s neck she leaned in further and let her lips graze Bo’s ear as she spoke.

“Why don’t we start with your bedroom?”

Bo turned her head slightly so her lips pressed into Lauren’s jaw.

“Brilliant idea, sweetheart.”

Lauren pulled back and straightened up.

“I’ll meet you out front?” She asked. Bo nodded, removing her jacket.

“Here. Put this on.” Lauren cocked her head curiously as she took the jacket from Bo. “It’s cold outside.” Bo explained as her face flushed red briefly. Lauren’s smile was dazzling.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

Bo ducked back into the bar and quickly found Kenzi.

“Listen,” she started, slinging her arm around Kenzi’s shoulders, “I’ve got a girl coming home with me so…make yourself scare tonight, will ya?” Kenzi let out a loud spurt of laughter.

“You don’t have to tell me twice, boss. Hale invited me to a card game later; I’ll just crash with him.” Kenzi replied, shaking her head. Bo flashed a grin before pecking her on the cheek.

“Love ya, sweetcheeks.” Bo called as she headed towards the exit, laughing as Kenzi flipped her the bird.

True to her word, Lauren was waiting for her outside by the streetlamp, Bo’s jacket fitting perfectly over her shoulders.

“You ready to go?” Bo asked, reaching out her hand towards the other woman.

“Always.” Lauren replied, lacing her fingers through Bo’s.

 

IX.

It all happened so fast.

One minute she’s driving past the naval base on her way to the store and the next she’s flat on her back on a hospital gurney with a piece of metal sticking out of her leg.

There wasn’t even enough time to sound the air raid sirens before hundreds upon hundreds of Japanese bombers were descending on the base. She tried to speed her way past the base and into town to seek shelter but something, she didn’t even know what, struck her truck and sent her rolling into a ditch.

She was lucky that that Captain Dyson fellow was driving down the same road she was and was able to rush her to the hospital. From the looks of it, the hospital had barely had time to prepare as well. The nurse that first treated her was still in her pajamas.

The world around her became too fuzzy. She couldn’t focus. There was lots of noise and lots of light. Yelling and screaming and gunfire. It was overloading her senses. A few seconds before she descended into darkness she caught a glimpse of gold that she swore was a halo.

When she came to, a nurse with long blonde hair was reading her chart next to her bedside. It was a lot quieter. She wasn’t yet sure if that was a good thing.

“Hey, you’re awake!” The nurse exclaimed, setting down the chart and leaning over her to press a cool hand to her forehead. “How are you feeling?” She asked.

“Like shit.” Bo croaked. The nurse let out a soft and breathy laugh.

“Well that’s to be expected. You just had a piece of metal pulled out of your leg in the middle of a warzone, darling.” The nurse replied. Boy was this nurse pretty.

“Did you help?” Bo asked as the nurse reached for a glass of water.

“I did.” She replied. “Here, drink this.” She placed the straw in Bo’s mouth and held the glass steady for her.

“Is my leg going to be okay? I can’t really feel anything.” Bo asked once she was finished with the water. The nurse nodded.

“Yes. You got lucky.” The nurse replied.

“You’re really pretty.” Bo blurted out. “Oh god. Oh shit. I’m sorry I don’t know where that came from.”

The nurse laughed loudly and placed her hand on top of Bo’s.

“It’s okay. It’s the anesthesia wearing off. It lowers your inhibitions a bit.”

“A bit? Nurse, I think we have different definitions of a bit” Bo squeaked. The nurse squeezed her hand.

“Please, call me Lauren.” The nurse, Lauren, replied.

“Lauren. That’s a pretty name.” Bo said.

“So is Ysabeau.” Lauren said. Bo let out a loud groan.

“Please don’t call me that. It’s Bo. Just…Bo.” She said, closing her eyes briefly.

“Okay then, Bo.” Lauren replied, smiling at her gently.

“Do they know what happened yet?” Bo whispered. Lauren’s face got serious. She sat down gently next to Bo’s legs on the bed.

“Japan bombed Pearl Harbor. We’ll be going to war.” Lauren replied. Bo let out a harsh breath and closed her eyes.

“Goodness.” She whispered. She felt Lauren’s thumb caress her wrist. She flipped her hand over so their palms could press together as they locked eyes again. She couldn’t explain it, but something about this nurse was familiar to her and she didn’t want to lose the connection.

“Will you sit with me? A little while longer?” Bo asked, her voice almost childlike. Lauren nodded her head and squeezed Bo’s hand.

“Of course I will.” Lauren replied.

“Are you always this nice with your patients, Lauren?” Bo asked, squeezing her hand. Lauren laughed.

“Always.” She replied, smiling brightly.

 

X.

It feels like she’s loved her for thousands of years.

It’s improbable, she knows, seeing as how they’re both only thirty but sometimes Lauren will touch her and it will feel like the touch of a lover who has been with her across time. Their eyes will meet across a room and she’ll feel something stir deep inside. Something she can’t explain.

(“Do you believe in reincarnation?” She asks, running her fingertips down Lauren’s bed-warmed spine, “do you think it’s possible to have a past life?”)

They say that a body cannot live without its soul, but that a soul can exist outside of a body. A soul passes from one body to the next in lifetime after lifetime. When your body shuts down, your soul moves on to another body, another life.

(“Well, scientifically speaking,” Lauren begins, rolling on her side to catch Bo’s eyes, “energy cannot be created or destroyed so…it has to go somewhere.”)

Some days it’s as if she’s been adrift at sea for ages. Lost and barely treading water, her limbs are heavy and her body weary, she feels like she can hardly carry on. And then Lauren is there. With her surprisingly strong arms and her warm body and she knows, _she knows_ , she will be okay.

(Her finger traces from Lauren’s clavicle down to her chest, just above her heart, where she presses gently. “Sometimes,” she begins quietly, “sometimes I look at you and I think I’ve been with you for longer than this.”)

Lauren’s hands are always cool against her overheated skin, but her mouth is hot and wet and wanting. Her touch is soft, but her breathing is hard. Everything about her in these moments is a contradiction.

(If she were a religious person she would compare being under Lauren like this to reaching nirvana. The holiest of all experiences.)

Lauren is safety. Lauren is everything she needs when it all gets to be too much. She can’t explain it, and she’s _tried_. She’s really tried, but every time she tries to find the right words she realizes that there are no words to describe exactly how Lauren makes her feel.

(“It’s like…it’s like when you’ve been gone on vacation for a really long time and it’s nice and all but as soon as you turn the key in the lock of your own home you feel this- this relief. And everything just feels right again, does that make sense?” Kenzi just laughs and hands her another beer.)

Lauren is coming home. Time and time again she feels that sense of relief flood her when she enters a room and finds Lauren perched in a chair reading or on the couch with her computer.

(She keeps thinking the feeling will wear off but it never does.)

She’s lucky and she knows it. Most people go their whole life without ever finding the person they’re meant to be with. But Bo has.

(And she knows that she and Lauren are meant to be. She can feel it in her bones. This great warmth that spreads throughout her body whenever she thinks about it.)

She knows that scientifically it isn’t possible to be completely merged with someone else. There are always barriers, even if you can’t see them. But she also knows that sometimes she and Lauren can get close.

(“I have these dreams sometimes,” Lauren admits as they’re lying in bed, “they’re just flashes, really, but they’re always of me and you together. Different places. Different times.”)

She would like to think that no matter what happens in this life or after that she and Lauren will find each other in the end. That they will always wind up together no matter what the time or scenario.

(“You know I will always love you, right?” She whispers against Lauren’s lips.)

Always is a very finite word. But Bo knows it’s the only word that fits. Time and time again.

(“Always.” Lauren replies.”)


End file.
